


Snow and Frost

by Axandrela



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know, I'm a few episodes behind, Implied/Referenced Character Death, discovering superpowers, hints of PTSD, might be slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axandrela/pseuds/Axandrela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lock of hair turns white. Then another. Her eyes turn from brown to blue. Like her double from Earth 2. It's been over two years. There's no way she is a meta-human. Then there's the ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow and Frost

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first DC fic and it's a bit darker than most of my stories but my parents let me start to watch Arrow and Flash a few weeks ago and now that I'm (mostly) caught up and have seen pictures of Killer Frost this idea wouldn't leave me alone.

Her powers show themselves slowly. It starts shortly after the explosion with her feet suddenly being constantly freezing. Eventually it very slowly spreads to her whole body but she adjusts and becomes accustomed to being so cold. She thinks nothing of it claiming that the heater in her apartment must be broken and that the guys must be turning the heater at STAR labs down, but she can't deny when visible changes begin to occur, no matter how hard she tries.

She notices the first change the morning after the sungularity, with a single small section of her hair that has turned white. With all the crazy things that have happened in the past two years she shouldn't be surprised, given that with extreme stress, trauma, injury and even grief this type of thing happens occasionally. She lost her husband of less than a day last night to a black hole that nearly killed one of her best friends as well and would have destroyed the entire city if they hadn't stopped it. She rationalizes that this is what happens when loose the man you love repetitively and are friends with a superhero who seems addicted to near death experiences, so she just parts her hair differently to hide the bright streak.

Nothing else changes for months and then she notices one day while doing her makeup the tiny flecks of blue that have appeared in her eyes. She shrugs it off as a trick of the light and heads out for the day. A week later she becomes worried because yes; her eyes are definitely turning blue. Upon running tests on herself to figure out what is going on, she is baffled. The only thing out of place is her temperature which is slightly lower than normal, but not dangerously, so she ignores it all and returns to normal. Or rather what passes for normal when you know as many superheroes as she does.

When her friends go to and return from Earth 2 with tales of Killer Frost she begins to worry. That  woman is her from another world, who is a heat stealing, ice creating, supervillian. Could she be turning into Killer Frost?  That would explain the white streaks appearing in her hair- that she skillfuly hides- why her eyes have now turned almost completely blue and why she's always cold. But she refuses the idea that she could be a Meta until she sees the light trails of frost accross her keyboard and freezes in place. Her brain seems to shut off as she stares at her hand still hovering over the frozen keys. Tears of fear pool at the corners of her eyes as she manages to curl herself into a ball on her chair. She can't be turning into that woman, that other her. But she is. And it terrifies her.

Barry comes into the room soon and moves to her concerned. She shies away from his outstretched hand. She doesn't know how strong her powers are but she doesn't want to risk freezing him. "Cait?" she shakes her head at his words causing one of the sections of white hair to fall from its hiding place to right in front of her face. "What's wrong? I can't help you unless you tell me." he spins her chair around so she has no choice but to face him.

Realization fills his eyes as he reaches toward her in an attempt to brush the frozen tears off her face. "Don't." he pauses "I don't want to hurt you." his hand resumes it's course to her cheek. His touch is almost burning against her cold skin and she can't help but crave more of this sudden warmth.

Her eyes widen as she looks at him searching his face for traces of pain but none exist. "Even if your powers were at full strength you couldn't kill me. I vibrate so fast that the ice melts before I can truly freeze and if I do freeze I'll heal fast enough that no harm is done. And more than that I know you. You won't freeze people. You are yourself. Not you double from Earth 2."

"I'm so cold. I can feel the desire to steal heat just from you touching my cheek. How do you know I won't turn into her?"

"Because you are too good to become evil. You are stronger than her and won't give in to this hunger because you don't want to hurt anyone. And you have help. I won't let you become her, neither will Cisco or Iris or anyone else that we know." and suddenly they were both sitting on the floor with his arms wrapped around her. She couldn't help but sob in relief at the warmth his touch provides. His body is vibrating at such a speed that her tears don't even have time to freeze completly before they hit his shoulder and melt. After a few moments she raises her head from his shoulder and stops crying. He brushes the lock of white hair that fell into her eyes behind her ear, still in plain sight. "We'll find a way to help you control your powers and get rid of this freezing hunger without hurting people." He's quiet for a few seconds before speaking again. "Maybe hot chocolate would help..."

She can't help but laugh at his words. "I think it might be worth a try."


End file.
